


Daredevil

by CTippy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Matt Murdock/Daredevil fanvideo. Song: Lessons by SOHN (Instrumental).





	Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned at all but after watching season 3 I felt like I wanted to do a little something about this character and his struggle with faith, with himself and his superhero persona. And since that there's no way of telling what will happen to the show, I thought this was the right moment to do some sort of tribute to this great show and his protagonist - and also Charlie Cox, because let's be honest, he's freaking amazing. There's a lot of season 3 but as you can see there's something of season 1 and 2 as well, of course, otherwise it would be impossible to show his story arc decently. I really hope you like it!

Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQRny0eaptU&t=28s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel - [Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/179414117382/warning-this-video-includes-spoilers-from-season)[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
